


Quo Vadimus?

by amibloo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drunk crying, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Issues, Friendship, Life is hard, Light Angst, Loneliness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Questionable Plot, Racism, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has female parts, Relationship Conflict, Short Chapters, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Texting, choosing what's right over what's easy, friend issues, where is this going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amibloo/pseuds/amibloo
Summary: After choosing the ethics of equality over the comforts of a steady job and home situation, you find yourself losing friends and family support. You're stressed and worrying about your life when the complete chillest, laziest skeleton comes into your life. Turns out he's a pretty great guy. You might have a crush. Not that you'd admit it. You're just friends. Maybe you can pick up a few things while you try to figure out exactly where you're going.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't fully know where this story is going! Constructive criticism welcome. I don't know what I'm doing lmao.  
> I've got the first 7 chapters written, and I'll try to post fairly frequently.

April 12, 2XXX

You were running out of options.

It had been three months since you'd devoted yourself to a new job, the only one relatively nearby that had an integrated monster staff. You couldn't work somewhere that refused employment to them anymore. The racist comments, the passive aggression, it was all so unnecessary and so unethical. It was wrong.

You'd been seeing all those posts on social media, that the way people treated the monsters was akin to how other minorities were treated in the past. It made you sick. Your heart went out to them. It baffled you how history could repeat itself in such a sick way. How could no one else see how messed up this all was? In a moment of a great impulse, you had quit your old job and applied to the monster establishment down the street. Surprisingly, it had better pay, the boss was nice, and your coworkers were much friendlier, despite being easier work.

It wasn't your dream job, and it wasn't what you'd gone to school for, but it made you happy. You really liked it there. 

And of course you'd gotten shit about it. Your friends, family, people you thought you knew, nearly all of them criticized you or were vaguely disgusted by the idea.

"Hon," your mom had said, "I love you, but why do you insist on making these childish decisions?"

It had stung. You'd pleaded, told her that it wasn't right.

"Listen, that's just the way the world is. You can't just go out and fix all the problems in the world, and you shouldn't sacrifice your own safety and well being to try."

"Safety?"

"Well yeah, I keep seeing all these articles on how monsters can attack humans - they don't even need weapons!"

You had been silent on the phone as your mother had continued to list off all the ways monsters were dangerous and promised to send you some articles about how to defend yourself. She was your mom, after all. You loved her. You just... knew she was wrong, that's all.

Your dad had refused to speak to you. Instead, your mom had made an excuse and said something along the lines of, "Your father loves you, honey."

But here you were. A two week eviction notice taped on your apartment door, some shit about a lease violation that you know is bullshit. Something about your dog barking incessantly. No one's ever complained about it to you, you think. And anyway, it wasn't like her. In fact, in the last 4 years you've had her, she's always been quiet and laid back. Maybe a bit too laid back. Bordering on lazy.

This was obviously retaliation for your new job. Your landlord required proof of employment in the form of a pay stub. Since you'd switched last month, he'd definitely have seen the name of the company. It was local, so no surprise he knew it. So what are you supposed to do? Protest it? Bring it to court? Your word against theirs, and possibly your neighbors. You'd have no chance. Who knows how the courts stood in regards to monster affiliations. Probably not great.

Fuck.

What were you going to do?


	2. Enter: Skeleton Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am really bad at writing puns what the heck how do you guys do this

April 18, 2XXX

You still hadn't found a place.

Part of you hoped that if you just pretended there wasn't an issue and you just pretended things were normal, they would be.

...But who were you kidding.

You were still going to work, a bakery run by a spider monster. It was long hours, but the work wasn't difficult, and the pay was suprisingly good. Better than most food places. Enough to live on.

You wiped some spare crumbs ((was that a spider leg?)) off of one of the booth tables and worried.

You'd been looking at apartments this morning and hadn't found anything promising. Most, if not all, had a strict no monster policy, and with your current employment, you'd rather find somewhere more tolerant. There were a few other sparse options, but the handful of them that didn't explicitly ban monsters didn't support pets among other issues.

The thought of giving up your trusty mastiff made your heart ache.

Other options included moving back into your parent's house, but.. considering their reactions, you doubted they'd be terribly supportive. Not to mention you'd have to commute pretty far - you still didn't have a car, and part of the limiting factor on your apartment status was how close it was to work. And all of that didn't include the other issues that came along with living with one's parents. Autonomy and such.

You mentally boxed up your concerns and packed them away in the back of your mind where they loomed, but stayed pent up and silent at least. You went back to the counter and smiled briefly at the slime monster at the register. You weren't.. quite sure if they smiled back.

For a bakery, the place ran more like a restaurant. There were plenty of customers, too, but mostly monster. They were kind enough, but you felt that maybe they were wary of you. You didn't blame them. Your species had not been entirely hospitable to them. You did your best to smile and be as kind and polite as possible to help ease them, but you still got a good number of cautious stares and tense attitudes.

For the few human customers, you were a friendly face. Sometimes too approachable. Case in point as you bring a gentleman his coffee and he smiles and says, "Must be pretty weird for you here, huh?"

You straighten up a little bit more and smile politely.

"Working with a bunch of freaks like this?"

There it is. Always the dilemma, you think, as your heart pounds and palms start to sweat. To address racism or serve the customer?

You spend too long thinking about it to make a reasonably timed reply. You smile politely again and walk away, hands still clammy. Ugh you feel sweaty. The thought of confrontations always makes you uncomfortable. You hate having to argue. There's a bit of a pit in your stomach from not saying anything, and you feel a little sick.

You're distracted as you walk back to the counter, barely noticing a monster there. Skeleton. Okay. He's standing in front of the register, or, rather, leaning on the counter in front of the register, with a lazy grin. Talking to the slime employee.

The cashier is looking a little flustered.. you think. Or agitated. Either way, you approach and assess the situation.

"come on, it's muffin that bad," he says.

Was that. Was that a pun? Or did you mishear him?

"can't'cha just put it on my tab?"

The slime monster twitches, "We don't have tabs, if you can't pay for it now, you should just go."

"aw come on sugar, i'm good for it," he says with a wink, "i promise."

Oh good lord. "What's going on?" you finally interject.

He looks over at you and does a once-over that makes you feel slightly smaller. How the fuck?

"He's trying to buy a muffin without paying."

"cut me some slack, would ya?" he grumbles. "where's muffet anyway, she's a friend."

"Uh, I think Muffet is the one who set up the no tab policy," You supply helpfully.

He looks at you again. "aw shoot. for real?"

You nod solemnly.

he sighs and shoves off the counter. "well, guess that means I'm outie."

ugh you don't know why you're going to do this but, "If you want, I can lend you a few bucks for the muffin."

He stops and eyes you. "you sure about that, kiddo?"

Kiddo? That's a new one. "Yeah, sure, why not?" You pull out your wallet. You've got a five that you hand to the cashier. They give you a look like 'why are you entertaining this guy' but you just shrug and hand the muffin to the skeleton monster. The "you sure about that" keeps replaying in your mind. For some reason it makes this all feel like a bigger deal than it is.

You're just.. buying him a muffin, right?

He takes it, thanks you, and leaves.


	3. Weirdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost crunch time on finding your new apartment and of course that guy would come back for seconds.

April 19, 2XXX

You've got a week left and you're going to lose your fucking mind. It's 8 in the morning and your big english mastiff, Bella, is snoozing at your feet while you look at apartment after apartment. You keep getting distracted by her snoring and her skin rolls. You take another five minute break to squish those skin folds into different shapes with your feet. She loves it. Probably. She doesn't really move or wake up, just keeps snoring.

Ugh you love her so much. She's the chill that you need in life.

You're pretty sure at this point you've looked at all feasible options for apartments.

There's the ones that have no bans on pets or monster affiliations, but have other glaring issues like not enough space or the photos look.. sketchy to put it lightly. Or, they're much too far away.

Then there's the ones that have bans on pets. You look at Bella. No way.

And then there are the numerous monster ban apartments.

So. Priorities.   
Safe and comfortable living space? Important.   
Bella? Important.   
Job? Important.

You sigh. That didn't help.

You close your laptop and in a moment of impeccable timing, your phone vibrates. You check it and find that your slime monster coworker needs you to cover their shift. Today.

Well. Fine. Your laundry and errands can wait.

Maybe if you make enough money you can bribe some landlord to let you keep your dog.

Ha.

...Could that actually work..?

 

You're working the register today and it's pretty slow. Hence why only you're here, aside from Muffet, but Muffet works in the kitchen in the back, so it's not like she can keep you company. You're bored. And stressed. There's two monsters at a table engaged in conversation and drinking coffee. No one seems to be in a rush to come in, and it's after the lunch rush anyway. You discreetly pull out your phone. Maybe there's some apartment a little farther away that can meet your needs...

"wow."

You jump and nearly piss yourself. When the fuck did this guy get here? It's the skeleton monster from yesterday, and he's still got that stupid grin. "What?"

He nods towards your phone in your hand, "kinda unprofessional to be on your phone during work," he winks, "but don't worry, i won't tell."

You're not sure if that was a vague threat or just him trying to be funny. It doesn't really worry you. Muffet likes you and doesn't seem to mind the occassional lapse as long as you don't miss any business. And speaking of which.. "Looking to buy something today?"

"depends, can i put it on my tab?"

"Not today, bone boy."

"aw, pity. what about a trade?"

"A trade?" Where is this going?

"sure, i'll give you something, and you buy me coffee."

"What will you give me?"

He looks nonchalant, "my number."

"Wait what?" Did you hear him right?

He shrugs, "i'll even throw in my name for free."

Is this guy for real? Why? "Uh," are you really about to accept this? "Alright," what the heck, "You've got a deal."

Maybe he wasn't expecting you to accept, either. He blinks and then seems to grin.. wider? ((how??))

"What kind of coffee do you want?" You ask as you pull out another five.

"surprise me."

You shrug, put the five in the register, get your change, and start mixing something up. "What name?"

"sans. sans the skeleton."

"Pretty sure you're not sans your skeleton, Sans the skeleton," oh my god did that really just come out of your mouth?

He's laughing. "yeah, guess you saw right through me, huh?"

Oh Christ. You write "Sans" on the cup and hand it back. There's a brief moment of regret where you realize you just paid for someone to give you their number, skeleton man or not. How did you get this low?

He takes it and a napkin and scribbles something on it quick with a pen that you don't remember giving him. He hands it over.

It's his number and a winky face.

He's gone by the time you look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect another chapter before the end of today uwu


	4. Skeletext

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You almost forgot about the phone number in your pocket.

April 19, 2XXX

By the time you get home, it's late, and you've been thinking. You're going to call some places, visit a couple apartments, and decide what to do after that. Hopefully you can find somewhere and sign a new lease in a week. Not to mention moving. You groan as you unlock the door and shut it behind you.

Bella wags her tail and hefts her large body up to greet you.

"Hey," you say to her as you run your hand down her withers to her flank. "Who's a good girl?" You croon. She wags her tail and her whole body wiggles.

You smile and go to her food bowl to fill it up.

"Ready for dinner?" You ask her. She sits obediently. You pour a good amount of dog food into the dish and she digs in.

You ignore your own hunger for the time being and crash onto the couch instead. Your head hurts. Ugh. You listen to the sound of Bella crunching her kibble. She settles on the floor beside you when she's done. You pet her head and worry. She was a big dog. Maybe as big as you, and you loved her, but...

An apartment probably wasn't the best life for her, as hard as it was for you to admit it. She was your girl, your baby. Chances were, you were going to be moving to a smaller apartment, even if you could find one that allowed pets, and you weren't sure it would be fair.

"You know I love you, right?" You say out loud.

Bella raises her head to look at you and blinks at you with big watery brown eyes. Her tail thumps twice.

You sigh and pet her one more time before you sit up and take off your sweater, feeling something in the pocket.

Oh. Right.

It's the napkin with Sans's number on it. Uh. Shoot. Do you text him?

Why did he even give his number to you anyway? What a weird guy. Maybe he's a huge creep.

Or maybe he thought you were cute. That's a nice thought. Sorta. Unless he's a creep.

Wait. You basically bought this. You can do whatever you want with it, it's yours! You pull out your phone and go ahead and text him before you think too hard about it.

**9:21pm  
You:**   Hey 

You set your phone down and think about dinner. Nothing baked, you decide. You're a little sick of the smell of bread and muffins. And spiders. You never thought you'd be able to identify the smell of cooked spiders but here you are.

Your phone goes off sooner than expected.

 **9:23pm  
sans: **   who's this?

Oh. Right. Shoot. That was silly.

 **9:24pm  
You:**   Muffet's cafe? You gave me your number.

Ugh. What a great start. Whatever. You're hungry.

Your phone vibrates again, another quick response.

...Food or text?

Hahaha as if it was ever a contest! You leave your phone on the couch and raid your kitchen. You find some spaghetti o's in the cabinet ((score!)) and heat them up on the stove. Fuck yeah. Spaghetti is great, but spaghetti o's are fucking perfect. And easy.

You come back to the couch with a hot bowl of delicious and check your phone.

 **9:24pm  
sans:**   oh yeah, i forgot

Well. Awkward. You take a few hot bites of spaghetti o's. The roof of your mouth hurts. Worth it. Well, at this point, might as well say fuck it. Again.

 **9:43pm  
you:**   Why'd you give it to me anyway?

There's not an instant response this time. Huh. Mildly disappointing.

You turn on the tv instead and browse for anything light to watch while you eat. You don't have work tomorrow, but you'll probably go to bed soon anyway. You're so tired.

It's a while before your phone buzzes.

 **9:51pm  
sans:**   i wanted free coffee

Oh. Huh. That made sense. Somehow you felt a little hurt, though. Maybe it was just your ego being gently bruised. Or maybe somehow you'd gotten your hopes up a little bit. Either way, it was silly.

 **9:52pm  
** **sans:**   just kidding, you seem cool  
**sans:**   i figured, why not?

Somehow, that didn't make you feel much better.

 **9:53pm  
you:**   Do you frequently give your number out to strangers?

 **9:53pm  
sans: **   only the cute ones ;)

Oh. Was.. he flirting? Or was he just bored? You were.. a little flattered, actually. 

But you had enough on your plate right now. You finished your spaghetti o's and put the bowl in the sink.. with the rest of the dirty dishes that you didn't do today. Whatever. You'll do them tomorrow. And your laundry. And vaccum. You're exhausted.

You brush your teeth and climb into bed, plugging your phone in as you do so. You forget to respond and go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters will be up in a few days!


	5. Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby no ):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Micha I love you  
> here's your update, now you can't yell at me!

April 21, 2XXX

A knock at your door. Your heart is pounding and aching. You spent the morning crying. Hopefully they won't notice.

"Hi, come on in," you greet as an average looking man comes in. He's older than you with salt and pepper hair and stubble. Big hands. A grey sweater that reminds you of your dad. Bella gets up and meanders to the door.

"Oh, she's beautiful," he says.

You nod, feeling choked up. Don't cry. Don't cry.

He runs his hand across the broad span of her head and behind her ears. It's practiced, but you keep thinking he's petting her all wrong. You say nothing about it, though.

"So," you say, clearing your throat a little.

The man straightens and smiles kindly.

"You've got a family and no dogs?"

He nods. "A spouse and child. We had a dog, but they passed last year."

"Have you ever had a mastiff?"

"When I was a kid."

You nodded. He seemed like a nice guy. "Well, uh," You shifted. Fuck. This was hard.

"One fifty, right?"

"Yeah," you clear your throat, "Yeah, that's right. I've uh, also got some food left over. Some toys. Her bed, if you want it." It feels like you're ripping your heart out. You try to pack it away in little boxes in your head but it seems to keep spilling over.

"That would be great," he says. "If you don't mind, why are you selling her?"

Big lump. Swallow. "I'm uh, moving," you say, "and I can't find an apartment that allows pets.

"Ah," He nods, "I understand."

You spend the next twenty minutes helping him load all the supplies into his car, and then kiss Bella on the head and send her off to the home of a stranger. It all passes in a haze. Bella looks at you with gentle eyes when she's tucked into the guy's backseat. She probably doesn't know what's going on. Poor girl. You cry more when you shut the door and there's only silence.

Your home feels empty.

You really tried to keep her. The past few days had been tense. You couldn't find anywhere that was good enough to suit everything, and you couldn't let yourself just keep her somewhere she wouldn't be comfortable. You'd called your parents and begged them to take her three times this week. They said they couldn't, that she was too big and their house was too small and, "Hon, she's not our dog, and we don't have the kind of energy to keep up with her if she decided to get loose."

It didn't really matter what you said.

You were gonna miss her.

You keep telling yourself it was better this way. You still didn't quite believe it. You selfishly wished she could have just stayed with you. She was your girl.

...You already miss her.

The apartment you'd found didn't allow any dogs. It was a bit smaller than the one you had now, and the rent was about the same. You'd visited the day before. It was the third place you'd looked at, and it was the best in regards to your needs. Aside from Bella. You'd met the landlord, too. Sweet lady. Seemed oblivious to the monster conflict, which you supposed was good. You'd seen one neighbor, an older woman with a face that looked like she wasn't capable of smiling. But now you had a lease signed, and the only thing left was to move. You'd call some friends, and it'd be all sorted out, hopefully before you were forcibly evicted.

Today was gonna suck. You still had to go into work. It was too late to call in now, but at least you'd get a few more hours on your paycheck, right?

That didn't make you feel any better.

Hopefully no one would mind your puffy eyes and red nose. Maybe you could blame it on allergies if anyone asked.


	6. Drudgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops! I meant to post this a while ago, but haven't gotten around to it. school caught up to me u-u

April 24, 2XXX

Work.

It was busy, and it seemed like there was a constant attitude towards you, both from monsters and humans. It had you on edge. You were leaving early today, though, to move. You'd talked to some people, cashed in on some favors, and even bribed one or two with promises of pizza. It would be worth it.

For now, you just needed to get through the day.

You're walking back towards the register when a customer accidentally knocks their coffee over, splashing you with it. They're apologetic, and you do your best to be courteous, but you feel like you're a hairs breadth from blowing up in their face. You go to the back, change your apron, clean up the mess, and continue serving customers. When you come back out, you notice a certain skeleton sitting at a table. He's got a cup of coffee already. You wonder bitterly if he gave his number to the slime monster for it, too.

Work seems to die down a bit after that. You've got about an hour left in your shift, and the lunch rush has finally passed. Sans is still sitting at that table. How long has he even been there? You decide to approach.

"So you actually paid for your own coffee today?" You manage to make your voice light despite how tired and frustrated you feel.

He shrugged. "maybe," he says with that still permanent grin. "or maybe i just got some coffee from home and put it in that same cup from the last time i was here."

You laugh, "What? No way."

He shows you his name written on the cup. That's... definitely your handwriting. You gawp at him. "unless i saved it all this time... but i think that'd be worse, don't you?"

You laugh again. "Why would you bring your own coffee to a place that serves coffee? I don't - just," you're still laughing, "wow."

Looking amused, "why would i buy coffee when i can just make my own?"

You shake your head, still chuckling. "Wow. You are really something." Something really weird, you think.

He winks. "why thank you, i'm here all week." Weird and charming.

You make to move on, "Alrighty then, skele man."

"hey wait."

You stop.

"i'm sorry if i made you uncomfortable before. i was just," he scratches the back of his head, "trying to be funny i guess."

Oh. You forgot about not texting him back after that night that he may or may not have called you cute after implying that he only talked to you to get free stuff. You've been busy. "Oh, no! No, I wasn't - you didn't make me uncomfortable."

"ok," he says, sounding unconvinced.

"I've just been," you're getting close to rambling, "really really busy."

"ok," he says again.

"Really," you say, worrying maybe he didn't believe you. Maybe he thought you were racist and were blowing him off because of it.

"kiddo, don't worry about it," he says, and your tension drops. 

That was that, you supposed. You smile and go back to tending tables. He stays for a little longer and then leaves when you aren't looking.


	7. Moving Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's moving day! Call your friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops sorry I kinda forgot to update hahaha

April 25, 2XXX

"Muffet? Yeah, it's me. Just wanted to remind you I'm not coming in today. I marked it on the calendar but -" Muffet reassures you she knew already, "Yeah, okay. Yeah, thanks. Bye."

It was moving day.

You were... less than enthused.

All your stuff was in boxes already, you'd started packing the night before and.. fell asleep in the middle of it. You'd woke up on the couch at 5 AM, exhausted, cold, and with several cramps. You pushed through it all to finish packing, and now here you were, an hour before noon, ready to move.

There's a knock at your door and you breathe a sigh of relief. You weren't sure they would show up.

"Heyy guys!" You greet your two ((strong)) friends from college, Bee and Robert. Best friends. You hadn't spoken for a while, so you thought there was a chance they wouldn't come.

Bee, a tall and burly woman with short blonde hair and piercings gives you a grin and scoops you into a tight hug. Wow. Muscles. You're a little jealous. And crushed.

"It's been so long!" She remarks and you laugh and pat her ((beefy)) arms gently to signal her to put you down.

"It's good to see you," you reply cheerfully.

"Is it just us?" Robert asks. He's large, and just as solemn as you remembered, with long tawny hair pulled back into a bun.

"Uh, yeah, just for putting stuff into cars, then Sydney is supposed to meet us over there to move things in."

Bee looks around for a minute. "Where's Bella?"

Ouch, your heart. "The new apartment doesn't allow pets."

"What?? Oh fuck man, I'm sorry," Bee goes in for another hug. It's just as bone crushing.

"That sucks," Robert offers. You're vaguely sure he has little to no emotions, but you appreciate the sentiment.

"Thanks guys," You carefully try to pull yourself out of Bee's death grip.

"Well," Robert says awkwardly. "I'm gonna start moving this stuff out to Bee's truck."

You join him. Needless to say, you take most of the smaller boxes while letting the two of them handle bigger things like your cheapo futon couch and your twin size bed. Bee's truck is full, and you've resorted to stuffing your own little car with your stuff. You leave some things behind like a couple of books that you never read and a small table lamp.

Moving is weird, you think to yourself as you pack yourself into your car and get ready to drive to the new apartment. It unearths all these things that you forgot you owned, and it really puts into perspective the great burden of physical objects.

...Not that you'd give up your stuff, though. Ha.

The new apartment is smaller than your old one, and finding space to put everything is difficult. It's on the second floor this time, something that Bee curses you out for, and even though Robert is silent, you're sure he must feel the same. Sydney isn't there yet. You're hoping she didn't flake out. You text her once, but feel too embarrassed to try again when she doesn't reply.

You wonder if Rob and Bee will notice.

They take a breather after hefting your bed up the stairs. "So," Huffs Bee, "Where's this friend of yours?"

Fuck. "I don't know, I texted her, she hasn't responded."

Robert humms. He's sweaty, and he looks more worn out than Bee does. You feel sweaty, too. Not just because of the work. You're nervous. "Err, how about we take a break? I can call a pizza place and get some lunch. Have you guys eaten yet?"

"Fuck yeah that sounds good," Bee says and flops onto your bed. You're not mad. She deserves it.

Robert nods, "Yeah, that's good." He also takes a seat on your bed.

You order pizza. They tell you it'll be about 15 minutes and you run downstairs to make sure your car is locked.

"Oh! Hey!" Someone calls to you and you turn.

Oh thank god. "Sydney!" You greet, smiling.

"Sorry I'm late," She giggles, "I got lost trying to find the place."

You're... not fully convinced that's the truth, but you've never really confronted her on her lies before, and you're not going to start now. "I'm just glad you made it," You say earnestly. "Have you eaten? I just ordered pizza?"

"Oh, yes, I had lunch already," she says with a sugar-sweet smile. Her lips are glossy and perfect like the rest of her makeup. You wonder to yourself why she wore makeup when she knew she was going to help you move, but again, not something you're going to bring up. "What do you have for me to do?"

"Oh, I was just going to lock up my car, but there's some boxes in the trunk that need to be taken up. Wanna grab those?"

"Sure," she says and does. She's stronger than she looks.

"Wow," You say as she carries two boxes stacked on top of each other. She looks so good while doing it, too, curly hair perfectly styled and brown skin shimmering like some kind of goddess.

"Did you know I was a swimmer?" She muses.

Actually, you did. She talks about herself a lot. "Yeah, you've mentioned it before."

She humms and smiles. "I won a lot of gold medals."

She follows you up to your apartment. Bee and Robert are inside chatting with each other. Boxes are stacked up on either side of the door. It's starting to feel a little cramped.

"Uh, hey guys, this is Sydney," You introduce, "And Sydney, this is Bee and Robert."

Bee's got a funny look on her face. She seems to be staring at Sydney.

"Nice to meet you," Robert says blandly.

"Nice to meet you two," Sydney giggles.

"You're really pretty," Bee blurts. Wow. Classy.

"Thank you," Sydney says with another giggle. And... Was that a wink?

You don't really know what to do about this so you make awkward eye contact with Robert. He raises his eyebrows and the corners of his mouth quirk up a little bit as he throws a glance at Bee, whose gaze is still transfixed on Sydney. You have to bite your lip to keep from laughing.

"Alright, so, um," You fake a cough, trying not to guffaw, "I'm gonna go, uh, wait for the pizza," You say and march yourself right out of the room and downstairs. Wow. How uncomfortable. And weird. Should you... try to set them up?

Nah.

It was funnier this way.


End file.
